1. Field
An aspect of the present embodiments relates to a welding horn for a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a welding horn for a secondary battery, which improves welding performance and increases lifespan.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery is a battery which can be charged/discharged numerous times, and demands on secondary batteries which can be easily employed as power sources of portable devices have recently been increased with the development of electrical, electronic and computer industries. Studies on secondary batteries have been conducted in various fields in order to improve performance and safety as the use pattern and quantity of the secondary batteries.
Such a secondary battery includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator interposed between these electrode plates, and an electrolyte helping the movement of ions. The secondary battery can be reversibly charged and discharged by an electrochemical reaction between the positive and negative electrode plates. The secondary battery is connected to a battery case by an electrode tab provided to each of the positive and negative electrode plates so as to be electrically connected to an external device. In this case, various studies on the electrode tab have been conducted to improved productivity while being firmly connected to each of the positive and negative electrodes.